Popioły/Tom III/I
Dywizja generała Zajączka, czyli tak zwana legia północna, podzielona została na trzy brygady. Pierwsza z nich, pod dowództwem generała Fiszera, składała się z regimentu piechoty zapożyczonego z dywizji trzeciej, z pierwszego regimentu kawalerii krakowskiej i czterech sztuk armat sześciofuntowych. Część tej siły, pod bezpośrednią komendą generała Fiszera, udała się była w lutym na pomoc generałowi Dąbrowskiemu i wzięła udział w wyprawie na Tczew, później w marcu przeszła Wisłę i wróciła do swej komendy. Druga brygada legii północnej słuchała rozkazu generała Izydora Krasińskiego, poprzednio komendanta wszystkiej jazdy rycerstwa. Składały ją: regiment trzeci piechoty i pułk kawalerii krakowskiej z dwiema armatami czterofuntowymi. Brygadą trzecią dowodził generał Wołodkiewicz, a miał pod sobą regiment czwarty piechoty, drugi kawalerii i dwa działa czterofuntowe. Wszystka ogółem artyleria tej dywizji zostawała pod dowództwem i sprawą szefa szwadronu Chopina. Krzysztof Cedro nie wyszedł ze swego szeregu. Po zaprowadzeniu nowej organizacji znalazł się w drugiej brygadzie generała Krasińskiego. Pułki te stały w Toruniu do 28 lutego 1807 roku. Wyruszywszy stamtąd przeszły Wisłę i pociągnęły w marsz na Pokrzywno (Engelsburg) i Niborg (Neydenburg), gdzie generał Zajączek pozostał aż do dnia 26 maja, nieznaczny biorąc udział w akcji. W okolicy Niborga stały naokół wysunięte bataliony piechoty i kompanie jazdy. W Maldze stał batalion piechoty, 50 koni kawaleryjskich i jedna armata heska; Dębowea strzegł drugi batalion piechoty i 40 koni; w miejscowości zwanej Kot było 50 koni i druga armata heska; w Przysowie 20 koni, w Omulcu 10, wreszcie 12 koni rozmieszczono między Omulcem a Orłowem. Siła kawaleryjska tworzyła łańcuch zakrywający posterunek główny i osłaniała wszystkie drogi. Skoro tylko rozlokowano wojsko po chatach, budowlach i w ogóle pod dachem, a dla koni urządzono w stodołach i wozowniach gródze, zaczęły się napaści lotnej konnicy nieprzyjaciela oraz podjazdowania odwetowe ze strony polskiej. Krzysztof Cedro znalazł się w Kocie na początku marca. Gajkoś wyszykował tu dla konia dobre pomieszczenie a niezły siennik na pryczy w alkierzu wieśniaka. Zrazu wszystko szło po dawnemu: musztry, egzercerunki, ćwiczenia gimnastyczne. Ale już po upływie dwu tygodni zaczęły się czasy niespokojne. Konnica nieprzyjacielska wpadała do wsi w nocy, nad ranem, pod wieczór, w południe i przy śniadaniu, z wrzaskiem i gwizdaniem mknęła ulicami i gubiła się w zimowej szarudze. Gajkoś szczególnie lubił zabawy z tymi wojakami. W dniu 25 marca o zmierzchu zdarzył się właśnie jeden z takich napadów. Co najmniej cztery seciny jeźdźców nieprzyjacielskich wpadły do wsi i usiłowały ją podpalić z czterech rogów. Podpułkownik Skalski kazał trąbić gwałtownie "na koń" i w mgnieniu oka cała siła posterunku rzuciła się na napastników. Atak był odparty równie szybko, jak się zaczął. Krzysztof pędził za innymi w mroku padającego wieczora, widział nawet przed sobą konnego brodacza, ale pomimo całej siły konia dopaść go nie mógł. Po zebraniu się sił obronnych uradziła starszyzna wykonać niezwłocznie podjazd. Okrzyknięto w szeregach, że kto na ochotnika chce do wyprawy należeć, ma się zgłosić do pułku Dąbrowskiego. Gajkoś z Cedrą poszli wraz na ochotnika. Dowodził pułkownik Sienkiewicz. Szli podzieleni na partie, ciemną nocą, polami, w nieznanym zgoła kierunku. Z dala pod leśnym wzgórzem ujrzeli ognie, toteż obeszli je całe w promieniu kilkuwiorstowym, wertepem a moczarem, Napadli z boku, z północnej strony. Oddziałem, w którym się Krzysztof znajdował, dowodził rotmistrz Zaborowski. Byli tu w kawalerii krakowskiej porucznicy: Gontkiewicz, Wychliński, Szymański i Rzeciszewski. Cedro znał ich wszystkich jeszcze z Siewierza. Jechali w głuchym milczeniu aż do chwili stanowczej. Krzysztof nie mógł zrozumieć nic a nic z całej tej wyprawy. Najbardziej był zdumiony, kiedy porucznik Wychliński spiął nagle konia i rzucił się naprzód z takim wrzaskiem, zażywaniem pałasza i mocnych słów komendy, jakby go wściekły pies napadł. Natychmiast wszyscy uczynili to samo, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi. Jazda ochotnicza rzuciła się naprzód z lancami i wpadła między tlejące ogniska na ludzi rozespanych, którzy się zrywali z ziemi i siadali na koń wśród wrzasków, przekleństw i strzałów. Zwycięstwo nad ową półsenną zgrają nie przyszło jednak z łatwością. Z głębokiego mroku wypadli sformowani w lotne oddziały. Wszczęła się walka na lance i piki, starcia mokrych koni i czarnych ludzi, bitwa w ciemności. Tam i sam wśród ognisk gonili się jeźdźcy na oko i z wrzaskiem wysadzali z siodeł. Tam to oficer Zaleski, dowodzący kompanią jazdy kaliskiej, w oczach żołnierzy od razu salwował się ucieczką i tak dalece zdecydowaną, że Gajkoś wstrzymał konia. Splunął za nim w ciemność raz, splunął drugi raz jeszcze dalej, i tego. nie było mu dosyć. Trzeci raz splunął w garść, chwycił nią jedlca szabli i dopiero! W trakcie utarczki świt nastał. W błękitnym mroku zimowym rozległ się szybki szczęk i trzask lanc, wzmogły się śmiertelne krzyki, stękanie koni i tętent skoków ich po żelaznej grudzie. Podjazd został panem obozowiska, kilkunastu koni, czterech trupów i siedmiu rannych jeńców. Tamci odrębując się i strzelając ustąpili z pola i znikli za lasem. Nie upłynął jeszcze tydzień od tego wypadku, kiedy dywizja przeżyła nowe wzruszenie wojenne. Bardzki, szef szwadronu jazdy kalinko-sieradzko-wieluńskiej, stojącej na drodze ku Szymanowu, odebrał od marszałka Masseny nagły rozkaz maszerowania bez zwłoki, w kłus, pod Szczytno. Słychać było stamtąd strzały i łoskot bitwy. Szwadron, uszykowany en bataille, ruszył z kopyta i zaraz, ustawiony obok dragonii francuskiej, rozwinął kolumnę i atakował z lewego skrzydła, Utarczki trwały przez całą noc bez odpoczynku, wytchnienia i popasu koni. Z rana, o godzinie siódmej, szef Bardzki atakował konnicę nieprzyjacielską dla zakrycia rejterady dywizji francuskiej ze Szczytna. Przed południem nieprzyjaciel w sile blisko trzech tysięcy jazdy uderzył forsownie na Kaliszan. Cugi pierzchnęły od razu i szwadron o mało nie był oskrzydlony. Dowódca dywizji przysłał rozkaz rejterowania się, co też wykonano z szybkością, precyzją i, jak to mówią, z chwałą, a pod osłoną lasu i kilkudziesięciu piechurów francuskich w nim ukrytych. Wielu oficerów i żołnierzy w tej sprawie dzielnie się spisało. Kapral Kwiatkowski dostał postrzał w bok, sam sobie kulę kozikiem spomiędzy żeber wydłubał, ranę opatrzył, a z pola bitwy nie zeszedł. Toteż zaraz następnego dnia fortragowany został na sierżanta. Kapitan Ostrowski świetnie odznaczył się zarówno w chwili awansowania w akcji jak i podczas rejterady, która poszła z chwałą. Porucznicy Zabłocki i Krasuski byli ciężko ranieni. W tydzień później, stosownie do planu wypracowanego przez generała Fiszera, wykonano atak na obozy zimowe nieprzyjacielskie pod wodzą generałów Fiszera, Krasińskiego i Męcińskiego. W tej sprawie miała udział kawaleria krakowska i kaliska, Poznańczycy i Mazury. Pułkownik Godebski uprzątnął niebezpieczeństwa z boków postępującej konnicy i niepokoił nieprzyjaciela w sposób drażniący wysuwaniem oraz cofaniem jazdy. Skoro się przeciwnik rzucał gwałtownie do pościgu, Godebski usiłował okrążyć go piechotą. Kapitanowie Krzyżewski i Kreczmer przedarli się lasami aż pod Burdingen, a kiedy jazda polska wywabiła nieprzyjaciela i, świadomie umykając, skłoniła go, że się zapuścił za daleko, rozwinęli linię i rzucili się do walki na bagnety. Kapitanowie piechoty Dobrogoyski i Tatarowicz torowali drogę pod Czarnym Piecem, zmagając się bagnetem z nieprzyjacielem, który zagradzał dostęp do Jedwabny. Natarcie było silne i śmianie, z trzech stron. Cedro pierwszy raz w biały dzień widział nieprzyjaciół. Rwał w szeregu z nastawioną lancą i jeden z pierwszych wpadł w uliczkę wiejską. Podpułkownik Skalski, dowodzący siłą zdążającą od strony Kota, widział Krakowian, jak szli w ogień z kopyta, a strzelców wdzierających się z nastawionym bagnetem pod konie nieprzyjacielskiej jazdy. Spotkał ich też wkrótce wielki zaszczyt: zostali przeznaczeni do kompanii wyborowych, które formował właśnie z jazdy krakowskiej i z piechurów generał Izydor Krasiński. Cedro dostał szlufy pąsowe ze srebrnymi brzegami i o jeden grosz więcej gaży na dzień oraz obowiązek pozostawania zawsze w służbie sztabu generała. Wybrani zostali do kompanii wyborowej konnej za wzięcie Jedwabny kaprale: Gaj koś, Malczewski i Myśliński, żołnierze, prócz Cedry: Surym Modliński, Karpiński, dwaj bracia stryjeczni Kuleszyńscy, Krasuski, Bieszyński, Leśniewski, Grabowski i Stefan Szynka. Furier Zwierkowski za okazane męstwo otrzymał, prócz wyboru, zapewnienie pierwszego awansu, jaki się okaże. Aż do dwunastego maja dywizja nie otrzymała żadnego alarmującego rozkazu. Toteż żywot jej zewnętrzny ograniczał się drobnymi utarczkami i małymi podjazdy. Dwunastego maja rozbiegła się po posterunkach wieść-piorun, że pod Malgą załoga została w pień wycięta. Ludzie zerwali się do oręża jak jeden, ale rozkaz trzymał ich w pętaczce na miejscu. Przyszła wreszcie dokładna wiadomość z oddziałem generała Fiszem, który chodził napadniętym na odsiecz. Okazało się tedy, że na młynek pod Malgą, gdzie konsystował oddziałek złożony ze trzydziestu piechoty, napadła znaczna wataha nieprzyjacielskiej konnicy. Podpułkownik Krukowiecki, komenderujący w samej Maldze, ruszył tamtym na pomoc z oddziałem 140 piechoty. Podchodzącego już do młynka nieprzyjaciel obskoczył ze wszech stron, w sile dwu tysięcy. Krukowiecki ścisnął swoją kolumnę, sformował czworobok, utworzył front z mężniejszych żołnierzy na wszystkie strony i zaciekle począł się bronić. Na wszelkie ataki i propozycje poddania się odpowiadał salwami wystrzałów i bagnetem. Walczył tym porządkiem przez półtrzeciej godziny. Z rozpaczliwego położenia wybawi go generał Fiszer, którego konnica uderzyła na nieprzyjaciół i rozegnała. Krukowiecki miał 25 żołnierzy poległych i 16 ciężko ranionych. Nieprzyjaciel utracił pułkownika, dwu oficerów i około stu ludzi zabitych. Prawdziwym męstwem, wytrwałością i rozsądkiem odznaczyli się młodzi oficerowie: kapitanowie Gras i Fontana, porucznik Cybulski; podporucznik Braun du Laurans, Jakobowski i Zalewski. Kapral Werbechowski i woltyżer Mamiński, obskoczeni przez tłum jeźdźców, wyrwali trzem z rąk piki i bronili się bagnetem ze stałością godną najstarszych i najdoświadczeńszych wojaków. Chodziła w szeregach zazdrość i gorycz budząca wieść, że legia trzecia pod Giełgudem, który nią dowodził w zastępstwie wodza ranionego na rynku tczewskim, odznacza się świetnie pod Gdańskiem, że piechota pierwszego regimentu poszła aż nad morze, pod Kołobrzeg... Wreszcie 26 maja przeczytano legii wiadomość o poddaniu Gdańska i o marszu, który legia Dąbrowskiego ma wykonać na wschód, w stronę Niemna, dla połączenia się z Cesarzem. Nareszcie i legia północna ruszyła się ze swego miejsca. Dziesiątego czerwca stała kwaterą w Ostradzie, stoczyła potyczkę pod Rudą i Wałami, czyli Wallendorfem; następnego dnia ruszyła do Loken, 18 przyszła do Dobrego Miasta (Gutstadtu). Tutaj w marszu między Gutstadtem a Oelsee odebrano od ministra wojny, majora wielkiej armii, księcia de Neufchâtel, jakąś niezwyczajną wiadomość. Dzień to był upalny. Z kurzawy drożnej wynurzył się pędząc naprzeciwko kolumn oficer francuski z pocztowym. Obadwaj na nikogo nie zwracali uwagi. Szli wprost na generała dywizji i jemu dopiero zwierzyli sekretny papier. Chwilę tylko jednak trwała tajemniczość. Wnet starsi oficerowie wjechali między szeregi i czytali depeszę o wielkim zwycięstwie frydlandzkim. Wojska stały w milczeniu, jakoby zmartwiałe. Krzysztof Cedro słuchał tej wieści nikiej baśni. Łudziło mu się, że słyszy na jawie opowiadanie starego żołnierza, Ojrzyńskiego Mieczyka. Tak wszystko, jak tamten zapowiedział prostą swą mową. Wszystko się spełniło co do joty. Zwierzył się z tym wrażeniem Gajkosiowi, a ten tylko wąsiska rozgarnął: — A no i jakże! Toby żołnierz żołnierza nie rozumiał... Kapral by nie rozumiał Cesarza! Każdy go tak samo rozumie jak własną duszę. Nasze go ręce pchają i niosą tam przecie, dokąd chcą, a jego dusza — to nasza dusza. Nadeszły wnet i ustne wieści. Głosiły o śmiałych czynach dywizji trzeciej, o zdobyciu przez nią dwu armat, o brawurze konnicy i zimnej krwi piechoty, o tym wreszcie, że "Generał-porucznik" znowu na polu frydlandzkim odniósł ranę. Teraz dywizja Zajączka ruszyła forsownym krokiem do Rastenburga dla pościgu za nieprzyjacielem i połączenia się z legią trzecią. Niedawna kawaleria krakowska i poznańska była nieustannie na linii strzałów nieprzyjacielskich, w polu, w awangardzie. Krzysztof Cedro znalazł się w końcu czerwca w Olecku, 13 lipca stanął w Hołynce około Sopoćkiń, w pobliżu już Grodna. Tu z woli cesarza Francuzów Męciński, dowódca siły zbrojnej krakowskiej, mianowany został pułkownikiem czwartego pułku jazdy, a powstanie krakowskie przyłączono do tegoż czwartegorpułku. Około 10 lipca przeczytano wojskom wieść o pokoju tylżyckim. Dywizja Zajączka otrzymała rozkaz maszerowania ku Warszawie. Stanęła tam 15 sierpnia. Tegoż dnia wyszedł rozkaz generała dywizji oświadczający, że wszystka siła idzie na stały i długotrwający pobyt do Kalisza. Pokój tedy i koniec awantury... Tak myślał młody Cedro. Miał stanąć, a raczej zamieszkać w owym Kaliszu jako żołnierz czy wreszcie oficer-bałaguła w czasie pokoju. Przewidywał, że dni upływać mu będą na grze w karcięta, w bilard czy domino, na próżniactwie, rozpuście i nudach w jakiejś resursie Pescarego, w towarzystwie kolegów, których widział tylu. Nie nęciło go to życie. Dla takiego ideału porzucić starego ojca? Dla tego podeptać jego nadzieje i ułudy? Dla tego przeżyć ów dzień grudniowy? Nie, nigdy! Więc wrócić się do domu? Wrócić jako rycerz, który wąchał już proch, ale bardzo z daleka? który odbył konno dość szeroko zakreśloną wycieczkę po kraju?... I to już niemożliwe. Widział on już z dala wojnę i wrosła weń, jak drzewo wrasta w ziemię niezmiernymi korzeniami, pasja do wielkiego a mocnego czynu. Wrócić do cichych, rolniczych prac z Trepką, do pracowitego snycerstwa wzorów kultury w twardym klocu kamiennym, kiedy tuż obok, za lasami sąsiedniego powiatu, tworzą się dzieje, łamią i roztrzaskują kamienne tablice praw pisanych, spychają z przyciesi owe budynki i nowych plany misterne, z szatańskim sprytem wysnute ze zdradzieckiego mózgu urzędników, które był w wiedeńskich poznał przedpokojach? Z Warszawy, która za tych dni była jak pełny ul, gdy weń wyrojone pszczoły na pracę wracają, gdzie wszystkie siły ludu prężyły się niby moc człowieka w jednej rozpętanej prawicy, w posępnym i gorzkim nastroju ducha wyruszył do Kalisza. Ciepłe były, łagodne, podjesienne noce. Gdy kolumny cicho i bezpiecznie ciągnęły od zmierzchu do rana gościńcem, a wyborowa kompania jazdy krakowskiej szła w tropy swego wodza, stary wachmistrz Gaj koś, dowodzący tą kompanią, wnet szlusował do młodego i mamrotał mu do ucha: — Pokój, padają, na wieczny czas — i tyla. — A no przecie czytali. — Będziemy to w onym Kaliszu stoić? — Taki rozkaz. — Śliczności my wojnę zwojowali, ani słowa! — Da Pan Bóg doczekać... Jeszcze, jeszcze... Dopieroć zucheleczek tyli jak gniazdo skowronkowe. — Do stu par diabłów! To ja na musztrę mam jeżdżać pod Grodno? Ja musztry nauczny. Lepiej chyba Żydom gnój spod kóz wyrzucać... Abo babę pojąć, żeby człowiekowi znaki obdarła i kopyścią po łbie praskała. — Cichajcie, wachmistrz! — Paniczu! Widział ja się we Warszawie z jednym. — No? — To samo spod Kniaziewicza jeszcze. Oba my z Neapolu przyśli, ino ja wcześniej, bom głupszy i na śmierć mię dockliwiło, a tamto szelma — jeden mur. Na Śląsko przyśli. Świderski ich przyprowadził grosmajor. — Cóż to za broń? — Z nadwiślańskiej legii. Kamraty jeszcze — chy — gdzie! Spod starego jeszcze kochanka. Gdzie takie nie bywały! Wszystkie boje z Austriakiem, Hohenlinden, wielka droga bez Szwajcary ze Sokolnickim. A potem w służbach cyzalpińskich. Oni ta wreszcie pod króla Józefa pośli, a ja się do ziemie wydarł. — No, a teraz cóż z nimi? — Pada mi ten kamrat: naszą starą neapolitańską legię od nowa sztyftują. Jakisi książę Hieronim w nich się pokochał. — Co za książę Hieronim? — A diabeł go ta rozezna, co on za jeden! Książę Hieronim, powiedział, i tyla wiem. Pewnie cesarski abo brat, abo zgoła szwagier. — A za cóż to ich tak sobie ulubił ten Hieronim? — Za co? A za to, co powiem. Wszystko mi kamrat porządkiem opowiedział, to i ja teraz paniczowi tym samym porządkiem wyłożę. Idą oni z ziemie włoskiej, moje ułany, do Polski i przyśli na Śląsk ojczysty, do Lignicy. Idą se traktem w sześćset koni nocnymi porami, w maju... Dopiero im po tylu leciech zapachnie ziemia... Była, powiadał ten kamrat, góra znaczna w tych miejscach, to stamtąd pierwszy raz dojrzeli daleki kraj. Aże chłop gadać nic mógł, jak se wspomniał, choć ta i twardy w sobie na potęgę! No, dobrze. .lado! oni, jadą gościńcem, noga za nogą, cicha noc, a ma się na świtanie. Szedł na szpicu kapitana Fijałkowskiego oddział. Aliści traktem pędzi wprost na nich jakisi oficer wysoki ze sztabem. Wleciał obces między szeregi, patrzy po twarzach wielkimi oczyma, gorąco od niego bije. "Coście są za jedni, ludzie? — pyta się — skądeście się tu zjawili?" Kapitan Fijałkowski mówi mu spokojnie: tak i tak, że są, powiada, jeźdźce polskie, że idą wprost z Neapolu do Lignicy. Dopiero ten generał odkrywa mu się i powiada, że jest nie kto inny, tylko sam Lefebvre-Desnouettes. "Przez Wszechmocnego Boga jesteście mi, powiada, na ratunek zesłani. Ja przecie z Prusakami bitwę pod Kunt toczę. Samego mię tu, mówi, zostawili z Sasami, z Bawarami. Sasy mię podle zdradziły, nie chcą się bić z Prusakami, a Bawary, choć się i bronią, ale rady dać nie mogą. A tu, powiada, Wrocławia mogą dobywać, a we Wrocławiu książę Hieronim ma kwaterę. Brońcie mię, Polacy!" Fijałkowski mu rzecze na to: "Dobra! Prusaków łupać — o jej!" Pułk już się był rozkwaterował w Lignicy, więc ino skoczą, zatrąbią wsiadanego: — Na koń! Wiara myślała, że w mieście gore czy ki diabeł, bo o nieprzyjaciołach nie słychać było w tej stronie. Ale w siedm minut pułk stanął w strzemionach jak mocny, stary las dębowy. Wyszli w kłus traktem ku miejscu tak nazwanemu Jauer, a stamtąd na rozstajne drogi od Wrocławia i Lignice. Akuratnie nadciągną Prusacy do tego miejsca pościgiem a w wielkiej sile. Mieli okrągłe pięć tysięcy doborowej piechoty, mieli armat sztuk dwanaście, a oprócz tego huzarów swoich tabaczkowych szwadron, a oprócz tego bośniackich pikinierów konnych to samo szwadron. Dzień się robił. Generał Lefebvre stanął w pierwszym szeregu ułańskim. Szedł przy nim kapitan Fortunat Skarżyński, a oprócz tego byli tam starzy znajomi: był Hupet, był Szulc młodszy, a z poruczników — Rybałtowski, Błoński, Dziurkiewicz, Ledóchowski, był brat wachmistrz, stary wyga, Pruski i drugi Skarżyński. Pierwszy i trzeci szwadron polski skrócił cugle. Broń do ataku! Runą w Prusactwo z kopyta, po polsku, co duchu w szkapach. Lancami psubratów — durch! Ich tam generał wystawił na pagórku dwanaście swoich armat i dawajże w drugi a czwarty szwadron, co im z boku, polem, zachodziły... Ale gadki! W jednym momencie konnica pruska, dragony, huzary, bośniaki na łeb, na szyję, w drzazgi! Wgnietli toto impetem jedno w drugie, że ich własne konie stłamsiły, skłuli piechotę lancami, wyłupali jak oko dwanaście armat ze środka szyku i odstawili w tył, poza swoją linią, dwanaście wozów kiesonowych to samo, cztery tysiące piechurów w niewolę i wszystkie, jakie ino były, bagaże. Dowódca tych Prusaków, jakisi ta Anhalt, na koniu w te pędy uciok. Dwóch pacierzy by nie zmówił, jużci było po całej batalii. Broń piechurów w kozły złożona, jeźdźcy na ziemi, łapy po boku. Nim się dzień wysoki podniósł, już ułani siadali na koń, żeby do Lignicy iść spać. Dopiero jak ze wszech piersiów buchnie nasza pieśń! Za to wszystko ich ten Hieronim tak pokochał. Pójdą tera gościńcami... — Dokąd? — Gościńcami, za Cesarzem. — Ale dokąd? — Bić się i tyla. — Gajkoś! Toć tu... — E, mnie tu śmierdzi między onymi, z przeproszeniem, kapitanami, porucznikami, a choćby też i pułkownikami. Panie odpuść! Pułkowniki... Nic ino pułkownik na pułkowniku, a za nim parobcy od gnoju. Widziałem przecie na własne oczy jednego, jak wziął spychać kurek karabinowy garścią z góry, a tak szczerze, aż go i urwał. Pyta go się starszy delikatnie, czemu nie strzyla: "A jakże, pada tamten, bede strzyloł, kiej mi się kurcoba urwała?" Dopiero mu w batalii pokazują, że nie trza kurcoby z góry pchać, ino za cyngiel leciuśko pociągnąć, to samo strzeli galanto. To się przecie tak zdziwił i zamartwił, że mu aże gęba otworem stanęła. Takie to chytre wojsko. — Nie obmawiaj, nie obmawiaj, stary włóczykiju! — No, ja ta idę do wiary, do swoich. Co mi tu za niewola ziewać z nudów! Z nas kużdemu sto bitew stoi w pamięci. Taki se Pawlikowski! W trzeciej jeich kompanii służy pod Fijałkowskim. Sam, jucha, na syngieltona wziął w niewolę 57 Szwabów piechotnych. To przecie wojska się zadziwiły i od kraja do kraja trzęsły ze śmiechu. Chciał go Moreau, generał dowodzący, natychmiast oficerem na placu mianować. "Natychmiast, powiada mu, wdziewaj szlufy, przypasuj szablę oficerską!..." A na to Pawlikowski jeno ramionami wzruszył i powiada: "Ne se lir, ne se krir, ne pe ofisie..." Nagradzajże go! To mu dopiero karabin jakisi frymuśny przysłali z okuciami ze śrebła i z napisami długimi we figlasach, jako że jest rycerz nad rycerze... A bo to jeden jedyny? Kużden widział na oczy świat szeroki, ziemię włoską, ziemię francuską, Niemce, góry, morza, wielkich bohatyrów i straszne dzieła wojenne. Cóż mnie po tym, żeby mi miał bele fąfel przewodzić, co jeszcze od smrodu prochowego poczciwie nie kichnął! — Taka to subordynacja! — Jak jeno do Kalisza przyjdziewa, zaraz idę do szefa i wykładam. Tam i oni w tym Kaliszu mieli mieć swoje depot. Dopóki my instruktorami — a no to uczę toto ciaciastwo dzień dnia. A tera pokój! Wyborowa kompania -śmiech! Ja bym im pokazał wyborową kompanią, toby się w mysie dziury zmieścili ze wstydu. Niechże ich ta uczy, kto umie. A ja nie dyrektor. My są rycerze. Ja bez wojaczki — jak siodło bez konia. Jeszcze bym się rozpił albo, czego Boże zachowaj, obabił... Po chwili szeptał jeszcze ciszej: — Paniczu! Chodźwa se oba... Z was będzie rycerz. Przeciem widział waszą jazdę i złożenie. Od maleńkości woma noga stawała w strzemię. Zmarnują waju te guwernery. — Nie ma strachu. — Jakem spojrzał na ubiór tamtego kamrata, na moderunek, na pałasz — Maryja! — No? — Takie same mają barwy, jakie my jeszcze w 1802 roku we Vigevano dostali, granat z żółtym. Czapka na łbie wysoka, granatowa, sukienna, pikowana. Przy niej białe kordony. Kita! Tyla! Na froncie ma półsłońce z orłem. — Z jakim? — A diabli go ta wiedzą, z jakim! — Z francuskim, bo to przecie nie polski pułk. — Juści, pewno że z francuskim, bo ze skarbu cesarskiego będą dzień dnia dziesięć su lenungu brali. -Orzeł, mówi, a nad nim dwie lance skrzyżowane. Ten jeszcze mój komiliton był z kompanii grenadierskiej, to miał przy czapie kitę czerwoną jak ogień. Kurtka na nim granatowa, Panie święty, jak ulał, a wyłogi, rabaty, wypustki i lampasy na paradnych spodniach precz wokół żółte. Guzików ma u kurty dziewięć okrągłych a wypukłych. Huzarskie im tera guziki dali, odmienne od naszych dawniejszych. Spodnie paradne ma do samych kostek, na buty wykładane, z dwoma lampasami żółtymi, a na co dzień ma ci znowu szare rajtuzy z jednym lampasem granatowym. Codzienne rajtuzy wdziewamy, powiada, zimowym czasem na tamte paradne, a zapinają się z boku nogi na ośmnaście guzików. W deszcz, w plutę jedziesz jak w futerale zapięty. Nie przemokniesz, choćbyś i chciał. Oficer ma płaszcz granatowy, okrągły, z białym kołnierzem, a żołnierz ma płaszcz biały, obfity, bez rękawów. Róg prawy zadasz na lewe ramię, toś jak w kołdrę zawinięty. Trzy doby możesz na ulewnym deszczu stoić! Strasznie to piękny strój... Żołnierz ma ci akselbanty z lewego ramienia, żeby mu w robocie lancą nie przeszkadzały, oficer ma je z prawego ramienia. Pendenty z białej skóry, klamry żółte. Na pendent ma jeszcze pas niciany w pręgi białe z granatowym. Oficerski strój — ten by dopiero paniczowi śpilował! Na paradę ma oficer szarfy srebrne, ładownicę przez piersi. Czapraki na siodłach mają ostro ścinane, z huzarska, granatowego koloru. Wypustki na nich żółte, a galony znowu srebrne. Na tylnych rogach cesarzowa litera z koroną. — Gadaj no: a lance jakież? — Lance mają niewysokie. Nie włócznia ci to, nie dzida, nie pika, nie kopia husarska, ino broń ścigła, prędka, do dłoni, do prawicy wraz. Letka! Pięć łokci będzie miała. Jak rosły chłop stanie w czapie, tylec na ziemi postawi u nogi, to ma chorągiewkę tej lancy nad samym denkiem czapy. Chorągiewki mają jako i my: gładkie, białe z czerwonym. Od tylca ma lanca piękne okucie. Pośrodku ma temlak z białego rzemienia do zakładania na przedramię. Przy obu strzemionach stoi otworem i czeka na tylec lancy tulejka, trokami do puśliska przymocowana. Bije się w pałasze, to lancę rzuci w lewą tulejkę. A pałasze mają sieczne, z żółtymi jedlcami. Temlaki przy nich z białej skóry... Paniczu, wam by pasował okropnie ten lansjerski strój! — Próżno mi pochlebiasz. — Po sprawiedliwości mówię... Abom to nie widział? Na koniu siedzi, jakby go mutrami przykręcił, sam towarzysza obrządzi, rozsiodła i okulbaczy jak rataj, i jeszcze dotychczas nawet nie sierżant, jako że jest niedbający. Są w naszych szeregach takie niedbające chłopy. Niemałom ich widział. Bije się na śmierć, kużden trud śmiertelny zniesie, zginie bez jednego słowa. Choroba wie, co to za ludzie są takie! Niejednegom już, mówię, napotkał we włoskich legiach, a dotychczas nie wiem, skąd się bierą. A są i inne. Będzie ci jechał na szkapie jak Żyd z obwarzankami, nie wie, na żywy Bóg, co zganić, a co pochwalić w glicie, ale od razu z niego kapitan, bo ma folwark w tej samej parafii co grosmajor. A my między obcym narodem szewrony brali. Dopiero jakeś czterem, piąci nacjom pokazał sarmackie męstwo, a najstarszych wiarusów zdumiał, że japy rozdziawiali i szmer szedł między pułkami, dopiero jakeś dobre imię a honor całego legionu podwyższył walnym uczynkiem, dopiero ci ten galonik naszyć kazali. Nasze sztaboficery z prostej wiary wyrosły. Paniczu, chodźwa w lansjery! — Cicho! — Co nama! Abo nam to potrza złota-pieniędzy? Za ten grosz miedziany lenungu wszędzie kupi torbę obroku, wiązeczkę siana, skibę chleba. Wszędzie wedle białych gościńców studnię napotka. A nieraz, prosty jeździec cesarski, takie wina pijesz dzbanem, jakich królowie skąpią królom na ucztach... — Ale dokądże to chcesz iść, stary wariacie? — Dopókąd on, paniczu, świata jak się patrzy nie oporządzi, wara nama ze strzemienia nogę wywłóczyć! Gdzie on, tam i my. On zażywa wczasu-spokoju — i nasza wiara śpi. A skoro on na koń siada, będziemyż to spać? Tak starzy powiadali. Nie bele kto, paniczu! Tacy, co już padli w krwawym boju twarzą na siemię, a teraz w obcych ziemiach bez krzyża-pamięci i bez imienia leżą. Aboby to mogło tak być, żeby w tym żadnej sprawiedliwości nie było? Po obcych piachach one trupy rozwleczone na darmo? Abo my to nie przyśli do swych strzech, w te lasy, gdzie ino trza? Z końca świata my przyśli, bo słowem wodzowym przysiągł. Obejdziemy ziemię het-precz, porządek zrobimy i dopiero znowu] do ziemie, ale już wtedy ostatni raz na dobre. Tak starzy powiadali... Natarczywe podszepty starego wachmistrza były dla Cedry ową wagą śruciny, która czułą szalę przechyla. Niezwyciężony wstręt do obłudy życia wiedeńskiego, gdzie zmiażdżona duma szarpała duszę na strzępy — popychał do kraju prostackich marzeń żołnierza. W Kaliszu obadwaj z Gajkosiem podali się o uwolnienie z rycerstwa i prosili o translokację do lansjerów. Długo ich odwodzono od tego kroku, wynikły różne korowody służbowe, ale koniec końców w październiku przedostali się do twierdzy w Koźlu, gdzie się szwadron lansjerów, złożony ze starych legionowych wiarusów, znajdował. Był to tłum wąsalów, ogorzałych wyjadaczów, mocarzów, cyników i poszukiwaczy wszelkiego rodzaju awantur. Cedro musiał się tęgo wkupić do glitu i najeść rozmaitych szykan, nim go przyjęto. Stare wygi niechętnie widziały między sobą młokosów, a osobliwie "cnotliwych", entuzjastów. Za to dla Gajkosia znalazło się miejsce otwarte i nadzieja prędkiego awansu. W początkach zimy przyszedł rozkaz wyruszenia ze Śląska i maszerowania do Osnabrücku, gdzie była kwatera pułkownika tego regimentu — Jana Konopki. Stamtąd wymaszerowano do Westfalii. W Erfurcie kompanie, z różnych stron przybywające, otrzymały jednostajne umundurowanie i wszystkie w tym mieście przepędziły zimę. Znaleźli się tam oficerowie wyżsi i niżsi, zgromadzeni spod różnych znaków, starsi i młodsi, wywodzący się z dawnej kawalerii, a nawet i z piechoty. Przybyli tedy — Ignacy Ferdynand Stokowski, Jaraczewski, Kucki, Telesfor Kostanecki, Routier, Pruszak, Prendowski, Wincenty Konopka, Augustyn Przyszychowski, Adam Hupet, Wincenty Walewski, Szulc, Kajetan Stokowski, późniejszy płatnik pułkowy Gnatowski, Linkiewicz, Kazimierz Tański, Rybałtowski, Skarzyński, Porycki, Fijałkowski, Oyrzanowski, Trzebuchowski, Górecki, Niezabitowski, późniejszy adiutant pułku Moszyński, Leszczyński, Piotr Doliński, książę Woroniecki, Jagmiński, Kajetan Woyciechowski, Józef Bogusławski, Luzignan, Jan Nestorowicz, Topolczani, Jagielski, Szarski Antoni, Dziurkiewicz, Karłowicz, Ledóchowski, Ulewicz, Ambroży Borakowski, Rostkowski, Wojciech Dobiecki, Stawiarski, Korytowski i inni. Między prostymi żołnierzami wielu było posesjonatów i szlachty zagonowej. Między innymi zabłąkali się tutaj, idący w tropy Gajkosia i Cedry, dwaj Kuleszyńscy. Na wiosnę roku 1808 zorganizowany pułk wyruszył w wielki marsz — aż do Bajonny. Szedł przez Gotha, Eisenach, Fuldę, Hanau, Moguncję na Méziers, Charleville, Paryż, Mans, Alençon, Bordeaux, Dax... Po przebyciu w końcu kwietnia szerokich łach Garonny pod Langom minąwszy obszary piasków ziemi Guyenne i Gaskonii, lasy dębu korkowego pod Roquefort a kasztanowe dąbrowy pod Mont de Marsam weszli w departament des Landes, w smutne i usypiające piaszczyste pola. Piechota płynęła na łodziach i tratwach rzeką lAdour, toczącą swe fale po lewej ręce odwiecznego traktu na Tartas i Dax. Konnica szła z wolna owym gościńcem. Była to droga ponura, nie rozweselona ani jednym widokiem łaskawszym. Krzysztof Cedro w ciągu tych długich kawaleryjskich pochodów, od brzegów Niemna do brzegów Garonny, ogorzał, rozrósł się, przytył i sczerstwiał na duchu. Zginął jako osoba w szorstkim i grubiańskim tłumie żołnierskim, zamknął się w sobie i umilkł. Był wciąż bez troski, wesół, dobrej myśli, zajęty żołnierskimi sprawami. Ale w istocie rzeczy jechał w najzupełniejszej samotności. Pochody były nocne. Gdy przed zmierzchem rozlegało się trąbienie — "na koń", gdy szwadrony ludzkie wrastały w kulbaki, a pułk się zbierał, formował w kolumnę i wolno puszczał w drogę, Krzysztof poczynał żyć. Oddziały, znużone za dnia czyszczeniem koni, rewizjami wachmistrzów, reparacjami rynsztunku, kuciem koni-spały twardo na siodle. Spali ludzie, od chłodu nocy wiosennej zawinięci w swe płaszcze, i spały wędrujące konie. Noga za nogą szedł senny pułk topolowymi alejami "słodkiej" Francji. Szarobłękitne obszary pól z wolna, z wolna ginęły w łagodnym, kwietniowym zaśnieniu dnia, w uroczym zmierzchu. Odległe domostwa z szarego muru, wieże kościelne, fermy i miasteczka, stare zamki i lasy chłonęła w siebie cicha, spływająca noc. Ziemia stawała się z wolna jakoby rzecz niebyła, jakoby lata przeżyte, jak sen odegnany przez rzeczywistość. Jedynie przestwór napełniony powietrzem przezroczystym, tchnący jeszcze ledwo umilkłym śpiewem skowrończym, jasnością dopiero co zgasłą młodych ról — świadczył o tym, co było. Ostry i mokry wiatr polny, ciągnąc za sobą ku nozdrzom zwiewną i uśmiech niecącą mgłę woni fiołków — nie dawał młodemu twardo zasypiać. Nieskończone aleje topoli, które już nowe na się listki oblekły i nowym zadrgały życiem — głosiły szelestnym szumem o wiecznej sławie. Szelest ten duszę przenikał. Zdawało się, że słychać w nocy pogwary przedwiecznych, wędrujących hord, że to modlitwy wieczorne Gotów idących w Ibery słychać o zmroku. Idą w pylnych polach Gaskonii na zachód, na zachód wiecznego słońca. Brną z ciemnych i wilgotnych puszcz, z ponurych płaszczyzn bez imienia, zza rzek tysiąca, zza gór Germanii w tę stronę, gdzie słońce z niebios w morze zstępuje. Ku wiekuistemu idą słońcu... Czyjże ich bicz wygnał z leśnych legowisk, które mocnymi barkami wydarli byli zwierzętom? Czy ich wróg, od, wilków i żubrów mocniejszy, wygryzł z dziedziny? Któż przed nimi niesie buńczuk grabieży, hasło gwałtu, zbójecki miecz? Wstali z ciemności ziemskiej jak wstaje ogromny bałwan na morzach, wydźwignęli się nad obszarem milczącym na obraz chmur szarańczy, ciągną z szelestem jako chorągiew nieprzemożona młodości i siły. Brną w piaskach, idą w bród przez rzeki, ciekną przez lasy. Zeżrą owoce cudzego posiewu u brzegu mórz ciepłych i niebieskich, porwą żony i córki nieznanych plemion i zasiądą na wonnych wzgórzach cyprysa, mirtu i pomarańczy. Idziemy szlakiem Karlomana Wielkiego — marzył Krzysztof. — Od Niemna za Ren, z dziedzin niemieckich w ziemie Celtyberów. Szlakiem Cesarza... Nigdy Krzysztof Cesarza na oczy nie widział, lecz teraz w nocach wędrowania zdawało mu się, że go zna dawno. Ów wielki Cesarz, jak w pieśni, co tysiąc lat przespała — bardzo był stary — dobiegł już kresu -liczy na pewno z górą lat dwieście. Po tylu krajach włóczył już stopy, tyle swą tarczą odparł pocisków, tylu już królów przywiódł do nędzy... Kiedyż go znużą te krwawe dzieła?... — Przenigdy! — szepcą młode usta odpowiadając szumowi drzew. — Aż się ludowa wypełni wiara i spełni swoje... Oto minęli już seciny rzek, szumny i zgiełkliwy Paryż, sto miast, wyszli w płaszczyzny gaskońskie. Gdy nastawał poranek, widzieli przed sobą zrazu w mglistym niebie, a później coraz oczywiściej, jakoby odległe chmury. Lecz chmur owych wiatr nie rozwiewał. Stały i stały. Złociste po nich snuły się szlaki, ciemne szły doły. Senne zastępy żołnierzy wskazywały sobie nawzajem ów kraj daleki, wołając, że wreszcie widać Pireneje. Cedro wlepiał w dal oczy i szukał w górach swej drogi. — Roncevalles! — szeptał uśmiechając się do jasnych widziadeł pieśni owej, co uszła cało, gdy ludy wraz ze swymi dziejami zginęły. Błękitne widziadło gór było piękne jak sama pieśń o Rolandzie. Stało zamglone i niepewne jak ona. Oko skwapliwie chwytało kształty, z trwogą śledząc, czy się nie rozchwieją i nie rozejdą między chmury. Z onych to gór podniebieskich wylata gromowy głos rogu Rolanda: "Przyłożył Roland do ust róg złoty — potężnie, z całej mocy uderzył. Zadrżały góry, trzęsą się skały — dźwięki bojowe lecą wirchami. Z taką boleścią, z taką potęgą waleczny Roland zadął w róg złoty, że krew czerwona z ust mu buchnęła, że mózg rozsadził żyły na skroniach. Lecz huk przeleciał za góry, lasy..." Serce drżało w Krzysztofie. Żądza czynów, czynów Rolanda i Turpina, które się śmiercią własną wyważa z nicości, czynów, co się w nich rozkochują pieśni wiecznotrwałe i piękne wiecznie, czynów oplecionych przez bluszcze legend, a przez westchnienia pokoleń zmienionych w baśnie — płonęła w jego duszy. Jechał na koniu śniąc na jawie. Śniły mu się słowa dawno zapomniane, z kraju niewiadomego płynące: "Kiedy Karloman szuka Rolanda, widzi na łące kwiatów kielichy, sperlone w krople rosy czerwonej. Serce mu ściska boleść straszliwa, lecz łzy nie ujmą piersiom żałoby. Pod cień król sosny przyszedł zielonej, podnosi oczy, patrzy: na górze mieczem rąbane szczerby w marmurze. Wtem na murawie postrzega ciało! Serce królewskie z holu truchleje. Biegnie i dłońmi jak liść drżącymi głowę Rolanda podnosi z ziemi, a sam przy zmarłym bez zmysłów pada..." Duma, w której mrokach knują się, kłębią i przewalają olbrzymie a jeszcze mgliste zamiary, wypełniła mu piersi. Uczucie męstwa przejęło i skrzepiło wszystkie niezwalczone żądze, duchowe porywy, podobnie jak czyste i żyzne powietrze gór umacnia ciało. W pierwszych dniach maja konnica legii nadwiślańskiej stanęła w Bajonnie. Cesarz mieszkał tutaj w zamku Marrac i trzymał przy sobie królów hiszpańskich: Karola IV oraz Ferdynanda VII. Masa tu było wojska, a kraj pusty. Zuchwałe Gaskony nawet pod okiem Cesarza skąpiły dostaw. Osobłiwie paszy dla koni nie było w okolicy ani nad rzeką Nive, ani nad Adurem. Toteż gdy weszło do miasta blisko tysiąc koni lansjerów, które tu miały dłużej popasać, intendenci potracili głowy. Zaraz następnego rana wysłano kompanię ułańską dla furażowania i dostawy paszy aż za Saint-Jean de Luz, na podgórze, w departament des Basses Pyrenees, pod samą granicę hiszpańską. Miały tam już być bujne trawy. Krzysztof Cedro, jako żołnierz władający doskonale. językiem francuskim, przeznaczony został do tej dostawczej kompanii. Wyszli, ledwo-ledwo z kurzu obmyci, nie obejrzawszy miasta. Ruszyli starą drogą w kierunku na Irun. Po prawej ręce mieli wciąż jeszcze diuny, wzgórza piasków zasłaniające świat, posępne półokrągłe zwały i fale, które gdzieniegdzie słabo przesłaniała krzewina tamaryszku. Idącemu w znużeniu oddziałowi przypominał się jałowiec rodzinny. Za Saint-Jean de Luz już łańcuchy górskie zabiegały z lewej strony sięgając aż do Ustaritz. Zmierzch się zbliżał, gdy oddziałek wyjechał na pierwszy wyniosły zakręt drogi. Chłód bliskich gór powiał. W blasku zorzy wieczornej ujrzeli całkowity łańcuch śnieżnych Pirenejów. Stała przed nimi na południu niezmierzona ściana, stromymi przepaściami waląca się w dół, jakby ją piorun na poły rozłupał. Na zachodzie wlokła się nieskończona linia Gór Kantabryjskich, stawała się smugą, modrym zamgleniem błękitu nieba, jakoby snem patrzącego oka, aż wreszcie wymykała się z niego — ginąc w nicestwie oddalenia. Bliżej ciągnęły się ciemne, granatowe regle, niezmiernymi lasami sosny nadmorskiej okryte, kraju Guipuzcoa. Przed oczyma sterczał na skalnym zboczu zamek i chropawe mury twierdzy Fuenterrabia. Ciemna, czerwonawa, okrągła wieża zamku porwała wzrok Krzysztofa. Była dziwnie straszna owa samotna wieża na wysokości. Stanął na miejscu i patrzał w nią zaczarowany przez milczące jej dzieje, przez dziką, a tak niewymownie piękną zuchwałość. Słońce zachodu uwydatniło ją całą, starą twierdzę, której mury krew tylekroć zbroczyła. Krzysztof stał na koniu. Olśniony od majestatu gór, nie mógł się ruszyć. Przytłukła go myśl-uczucie, myśl-cześć. Jakże wielkim, silnym i potężnym jest człowiek! — myślał namiętnie. — Ileż uczynił na ziemi! Te niezmierzone skrzydła gór, których prędkimi oczyma objąć nie sposób, wziął krótką ręką swoją w posiadanie, zamknął je w jedną ojczyznę. Nad niezgłębioną przepaścią i ponad najwyższym szczytem rozsiadła się jego wola. Fuenterrabia, rozparta w milczeniu na podścielisku gór, była jak znak orła łomignata czy sępa, lwa czy wilka, wykuty w niezmiernej tarczy herbowej. Ileż on znaczy! Ile w sobie mieści! Ibery... Celty... Gotowie... Rzymianie... Maury... Niezmyślony zachwyt wynosi z głębi duszy imię ukochane: Viriates! Mężowie, niewiasty i dzieci miasta zgładzonego Numancji, po którym nie masz nawet miejsca, nawet okolicy, nic, prócz imienia i wiekuistej w ludzkich plemionach sławy... Wielki, płomienny siłacz — Diaz Campeador Cyd... Cristobal Kolumb... Ferdynand Kortez i straszliwy Pizarro... Zmierzch wolno padał na góry. Cedro spiął konia ostrogami i popędził za oddziałem. Wyjechał zygzakiem na jedno jeszcze załamanie drogi. Stała tam wioska złożona z kilkudziesięciu murowanych domostw. Żołnierze zsiedli już byli z koni i niecili ognisko nosząc na nie ze wszech stron drwa i suchą mierzwę oślą. Krzysztof umieścił swego konia przy żłobie w jakiejś pustej stajence i poszedł za wioskę, żeby się jeszcze lepiej przypatrzyć. Zbliżył się do skał ograniczających pólko zasiane i stanął nagle w zdumieniu. Od jego piersi spadała pionowa ściana, a od jej podnóża ciągnął się w nieskończoność — ocean. Krwawy puklerz słońca zapadał prędko za wzdętą i wyniosłą pręgę: Tam daleko, tam nieskończenie, tam za oczyma — to także ocean... Olbrzymie granatowe lechy, poradlone szarymi skibami, słały się na całej długości, ciągnęły się wszerz. Znikała szybko barwa ciesząca oczy i pozostawał z falami jednolity zwiastun nocy. Stamtąd, gdzie tonęło słońce i płonęły jeszcze jego krwawe zorze, szedł po wierzchu zebrania wód białawy półbłysk o metalicznej, bez lśnienia, zimnej i odpychającej barwie cyny. Fale, wynurzające się stamtąd, nie miały już cieniów i barw w sobie złamanych. Były ciężkie i jednostajne, niby z jałowego metalu. Nurzały się w sobie coraz szybciej te skiby i bruzdy wodne, jedne w drugie wchodziły i pożerały się wzajem, bez końca. W szerokim ujściu rzeki pogranicznej Bidassoa, zamkniętym między przylądkiem św. Anny, od skał najeżonym i śliskim, a hiszpańskim już Cap du Figuier — z wolna wlewały się fale na ławice niskich piachów, dążąc bez ustanku a niepostrzeżenie aż pod same mury Fuenterrabii. W oczach żółte niziny i brzegi rzeźbione stawały się niczym, topniały i ginęły. Wnet przemieniły się w morze. Twierdza francuska Hendaye na tej stronie zatoki ukazała się na brzegu morza, kiedy niedawno stała wśród rozległej płaszczyzny ziemskiej. Nad zielonkowatym obrusem wodnym unosiły się teraz z piskiem rybitwy. W skalnych zatokach, w żółtych ostojach, między wapiennymi nogami skał nadbrzeżnych, w przesmykach najeżonych wypróchniałymi zębami, rozszerzał się tuman nieruchomy. Nigdzie wesołego żagla ani trwożliwej pracy wioseł... Skały tylko naokół trupio szare, złupione przez czas i plutę, wyssane przez wody, z dziurami jak w zeschłej gąbce. W płonej ich masie, w chropawej odraźliwości lśniły się pod zorzą białe żyły marmuru, kryształu czy soli, wypukłe, jakoby sieć splątana badylów i kłączów dawno uschłych i zaginionych porostów morza. W szczelinach, przepęknięciach, dziurach i niedostępnych lochach dogorywała ostatnim połyskiem, barwna jeszcze od zorzy, a w rzeczy zdechła, gęsta i gnijąca woda, karmicielka mchów żółtych i szarych pnączów. Z daleka od brzegu i calca skały tkwiły w morzu odosobnione pnie kamienne, zębate szkopuły i wydatne bryły. Zdało się w zmierzchu, że to chropawe skorupy olbrzymich żółwiów, że to krokodyle uśpione, że to kadłuby zabitych i zwalonych słoniów, hipopotamów czy nosorożców z wyciągniętymi członki, ze skłębionymi zwojami trąb, łbów i karków. Bliżej lądu dźwigały się z brzegów jak gdyby zwalone baszty zamczysk, posępne ruiny kościołów, które zburzyło najście barbarzyńców. Sterczały zamierzając się na morze śpiczaste urwiska i zręby rozwalone — ni to siekiery, ni to młoty i piły poczwarne koczujących w zaraniu świata plemion ziemi, ni to groty spis, dłuta, widły, osęki... Wypłynął z głębi gór biały, jasnośliczny, ostro zarysowany wietek księżyca na pierwocinach nowiu i brzask swój pylny, sypki a nikły z mroku począł wywijać i siać na topiele oceanu, na szerokowładne przestwory wodnej równiny. Wygasł powoli ostatni przebłysk dnia... Ciemna schodziła noc. Niewidzialne w niej zgonne odmęty poczęły szumieć. Na rozłogi bez granic zstąpiło srebrzyste światło tworząc jak gdyby szlak i drogę prostą do tajemniczej a niezgłębionej ciemnicy oceanu. Poszła tą drogą za oczyma uniesiona myśl człowiecza, sama jak błędny, mistyczny pył blasku księżyca. Poszła w śródmorze, w samotnie zjednoczenia wód. Stanęła przerażona między otchłanią nieba a przepaścią chłonącą oceanu-otoczyświata. Głębia pod nią wody, sześć wiorst licząca od powierzchni do dna. Noc nad nią ciężka. Lecz oto jedno słabe a pożądliwe lśnienie księżyca... Wzruszą się wtedy wody! Dźwignie się z ciszy powierzchnej, nieruchomo nad bezgruntem leżącej, olbrzymi wał. Powstał z odmętu żywy bałwan. Skrzelami trzepie w topieliska, pluszcze ogonem. Łeb jego ostry uśmiecha się w pięknym blasku wiecznej Seleny. Schyla się gruby kark, a grzbiet kudłami pian porasta. Wydarł się z wód, wyciągnął w górę aż do granicy ostatniej, kiedy ciężar jego śliskiej bryły stał się równy sile ciągnącej nikłych promieni. Wówczas olbrzymie cielsko zachwiało się w swojej posadzie: potworne łapy, wielkie pletwy brzuchowe rzucą się naprzód i cały kadłub skoczy i popędzi w ślad za białym rogiem miesięcznym. Po wtóre, a stokroć głębiej, rozpadnie się na dwoje ciemne odchlisko na obraz kłębu źródła, które by biło z gruntu mórz. Rozwali się płaszczyzna i wstanie z niej bałwan. Wyciągnie posłuszne barki w stronę słońca, co w morza Zachodu zstąpiło, a którego droga ku ziemi zeszła się teraz na nowiu w jedno z drogą księżyca. Te dwa wełny morskie wychyną jeden za drugim z otworzeliska przepaści, roztrącą płynne łoże swe i pociągną szereg następców nieprzeliczony. Staną się wszystkie jako lotne wydmy i biegnące pagórki; poczną ścigać się po okręgu ziemi, biegnąc ze wschodu na zachód za blaskiem zwiewnym księżyca. Z kolebki oceanu wypadną między szumne rozcieki mórz na północ i południe, na wschód i zachód. Popędzą w swoją drogę nad przepaściami szybciej od zbieganych koni, gdy skaczą galopem, na przekór biegowi ziemi z zachodu na wschód: lot jej wieczny otamują i zwolnią zdyszanymi piersiami. Wyniosłe czuby i grzebienie ich łbów, grzywy ich karków rozbiegną się po rozdołach mórz i ocean stanie w pianach, siwy wszystek. Ten jest dzień syzygiów na nowiu, doba wód zzieleniałych. Dwakroć dziennie zalew wychodzi z upustów swych i nosi wody spienione tłukąc się i kołacąc po brzegach ziemi suchej. Taka sama nastanie pora czasu pełni, gdy słońce i księżyc zjawią się na przeciwległych biegunach i gdy pociągną nurty mórz we dwie strony, każde ku sobie. Trzykroć większy wstanie wał słońca niż wał księżyca. Dwutygodniowa praca mórz skończy się wówczas, gdy rozejdą się drogi ciał niebieskich i księżyc zaświeci w kwadrze. Wtedy rozdzielają się wielkie ruchy fal, w różne się strony rozchodzą i cichnie żywioł. Fala, dźwignięta z oceanu przez księżyc, strącona zostaje ze swej podstawy i powściągniona w sile przez władzę kierowniczą słońca, stokroć możniejszą od księżycowej. Gdy nadejdzie doba porównania dnia z nocą w porze wiosennej i druga w porze jesiennej — wzruszą się i zbełtają fale dwakroć wyżej. Zahuczą wełny sieczone basiorami tego samego wichru, które ich skoki z nicości i ciszy wywiodły. Pienistym i głuchym szumem ubielą się skały. Ryczące prądy runą w wąwozy między nadbrzeżnymi wantami, rozszarpią piersi swe o kły samotnych szkopułów, po całych nocach szlifować będą opoki najeżające dno zatok. Pianą i jękiem napełnią się skalne pieczary. Powstaną wiry, zakręty wodne i prądy śmiertelne w kotłach skalistych między pionowymi łańcuchami zatopionych gór. Wyjdą wreszcie rzeki morskie najwyżej, stworzą sobie wyłomy, przez które wali się zdradziecka napaść odwiecznych sił i klęska. Rozszerzy się najwyżej szlak możnego morza, rozniesie ciemność, strach i jęki po krańcach portów i ujściach rzek. Krzysztof Cedro stał sam jeden w ciemności i nie mógł odejść, zaczarowany przez gwałtowne sprawy morza. Widział z bliska fale wód żywych, o których śnił na jawie, rozuzdane i rozpasane z popręgów. Huczały przed nim idąc z daleka. Coś jakby szybki ryk grzmotu dzwoniło w ich piersiach i trzewiach, gdy uderzyły o podwodne pnie. Oto bałwan jeszcze widoczny w zmierzchu nocy. Grzbiet mu się w pałąk wygiął i porasta skłębionymi kłakami jakoby królewskiemu zwierzęciu, kiedy się w sobie do skoku zbiera. Leciał straszliwy i piękny, a wiekuiście młody od nadmiaru sił. Skoczył przez krokodyle i słonie, przez hipopotamy i nosorożce, przez podobieństwa wielbłądów i żółwiów; ścigłym podrzutem wtargnął aż na wysoki i cały ląd. Bryły wodne runęły w skalne czeluście ćpając w nich i mlaszcząc. Zamieć wdzięcznych, śnieżnobiałych pian srebrnymi batami i nićmi wycięła w najwyższy kres, a za chwilę wydała przeciągły syk musując się na obeschłych stolnicach pochyłości, w wyssanych dziurach wapienia... Im natarczywsza zstępowała ciemność, tym przestworniejszy stawał się głos mórz. Z dzikiego huku, ze zgiełkliwego chaosu, ze zbiorowiska krzyków rozszarpanej fali, z szelestów i pluszczeń coraz wyżej wydobywał się głos goły, ni to solo dalekie, ni to wieszczba o sprawach przyszłych, ni to pienie o dziejach przeszłych. Otchłań wodna wznosiła ten psalm w przyciemnej i szarej poświacie miesięcznej. Martwej twarzy księżyca, której druga połowa nigdy się nie ukazała i nie ukaże ziemi, głosiła otchłań powieść, jak to w wieczności pracują fale. W tej pieśni-czynie była wiadomość, jak się co dnia wszystkie powierzchnie mórz ukazują z kolei przed martwymi oczyma Seleny. Jak posłusznie wstają z siedlisk okręgi oceanu, jak wędrują a biją w wysoki ląd, i znowu, zawróciwszy się na czopach swych, uciekają na głębie szeregiem opieszałych i martwiejących strumieni. Brzmiała wieść-sprawa, jak morze jedne skały wyniszcza, a inne przez wieki kształtuje i zdobi; jak jedne brzegi sępimi szpony rozdziera, a inne daleko tworzy i hoduje; jak pracowicie zamula istniejące porty, a do innych oskardami kuje wrota w rozszarpanej ziemi... Wzmogła się pieśń. Grzmi w niej wieszczący głos o dziejach mórz i lądów. Cóż jest susza, na której człowiek rozpostarł swoje dziedzictwo i herb swojej potęgi wyrył? W łonie się oceanu poczęła jako płód i jednego dnia przez ocean może być zniszczoną. W łonie oceanu tworzył się jej piasek, zsiadała glina warstwami, rodziły się margle i głazy opok, gotowały wapienne skały, zrastał w tafle granit leżący na szczytach Alp i Pirenejów. Ciałem swym okrywał ocean najwyższe wierzchołki gór. Przed zupełnością czasów wydał ze siebie ląd, jak rodzic wydaje na świat ojcowica. Rzucił go nago pod słońce, księżyc i gwiazdy, wydał słabego na hodowanie powietrzu... Kategoria:Popioły